


How to Survive the Zombie Apocalypse

by chaletian



Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-13
Updated: 2013-05-13
Packaged: 2017-12-11 18:22:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/801742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaletian/pseuds/chaletian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tag to 8x19. </p><p>Booth is pretty sure that Sweets has not, at any point, considered having a spare generator in case of emergencies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to Survive the Zombie Apocalypse

It absolutely goes without saying that Booth is delighted that Sweets has finally moved out. De-lighted. Sweets is a big boy; it was high time that he got his own place. Booth gets his space back. And his tub. There’re no more ridiculous DVDs cluttering up the place, and there’s no more shrink juice in the refrigerator. Life is back to normal and all’s well with the world.

Thing is, the morning after the evening Sweets moved out, Booth realises (a) he doesn’t know where it is that Sweets moved out _to_ , and (b) he should really check the place out, because, y’know, the kid’s got his shrinky brain and all, but sometimes you have to be practical about these things, and he’s pretty sure Sweets hasn’t at any point considered the question of a spare generator in case of emergencies. Booth is a spare generator kind of a guy. Sweets isn’t.

Booth makes his own pot of coffee, which is just as good as Sweets’, nobody’s going to tell him otherwise, and reaches for his cell. Sweets is a big boy and it’s high time he embraced adulthood and Booth is number one in line for kicking the kid out, but, hey, apocalypses wait for no man and you can’t shrink-talk a zombie. There’s no harm in checking out the possibilities of installing a spare generator. Or making sure the building’s up to code. Or maybe running a quick check on those girls (Mr and Mrs Sweets? Seriously?).

Or making sure that Sweets realises that just because he’s moved out of Casa B&B, doesn’t mean that they aren’t watching out for him.

(It’s not about that. This is a simple matter of surviving the potential apocalypse. Booth would do the same for anyone, OK?)


End file.
